<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start Of A Relationship by CuddleyMocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006474">The Start Of A Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyMocha/pseuds/CuddleyMocha'>CuddleyMocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World of Drarry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyMocha/pseuds/CuddleyMocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs help with work.<br/>His boyfriend will gladly help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World of Drarry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start Of A Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's everyone 6th year at hogwarts and everyone has been acting the same. The twins with their pranks and still getting in trouble, Ron getting yelled at by hermione about eating too much, and Draco and Harry going at it with one another.</p><p>"That damn potter" Draco exclaims as he walks down the hallway. Harry has been getting on his nerves for the last few hours and it just has been ruining his mood all during his school day. Harry has always been a prick to Draco but it's even more troublesome because of the fact that they are in a relationship.</p><p>Yep.</p><p>You heard me right.</p><p>Draco and harry has been going out since last year and the relationship has consisted of the same thing: Draco getting flustered by the attention Harry gives him, Harry taking advantage of it and sat something along the lines of: "Aww you're so cute when you're flustered" or "Aww~ is the famous Draco Malfoy getting flustered by Harry Potter?" And in which it leads to him storming out of the room.</p><p>'Who the hell does he think he is?!' Draco thought as he clutched his schoolbag and continued storming down the hall.</p><p>'He thinks he's all high and mighty because he made me have a reaction?! Think again good for nothing potter!' he thinks as he let out an angered puff of air out of his nostrils.</p><p>"Draco!" Someone calls to him</p><p>'i don't have time for potter right now' Draco says as he speeds up his pace and hurrys and walks into a room that was most likely has been abandoned years ago.</p><p>He dropped his bag on the floor and walked towards the now locked door of the empty room to see if the boy who lived is still out there and in search for him. He press his ear against the wooden door to listen for anything that could possibly give him a sign of the other boy's absence.</p><p>'He's gone' Draco thought to himself as he let out a relived sigh but he didn't noticed that other boy already had let himself into the room using his ability to teleport.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy" Harry says rather worrying causing the blonde haired boy to jump at the sound of his voice behind him and he turned around to face him.</p><p>"You once again walked away again" Harry says with a smile causing the other boy to stare at him with a angered facial expression.</p><p>"Why does it matter to you potter?" Draco asked with venom at end of his voice causing Harry to walk up to the boy and grab his wrist.</p><p>"I was worried about you" Harry says with the most sweetest voice he could say it causing Draco to look up at the boy's eyes until his stubbornness came back and slapping Harry's hand away from of him.</p><p>"Here you go trying to make me go all soft again" Draco says crossing his arms and turning away from Harry and turn his vision towards the wooden door.</p><p>"Now what's this attitude about this time?" Harry questions Draco causing Draco to huff out in agitation. Draco has always been the type to not say how he feels. You would have to look at his body language to see how he's feeling. As Harry eyes Draco from behind he can see by the tapping foot and the arms being crossed it seems like the ferret is rather upset.</p><p>"You with your...sweet attitude and affection and your freaking teasing is what's my attitude is about if you want to know so bad!" Draco yells out towards the other boy.</p><p>"Oh, that's what this is about?" Harry asked as he took steps towards his boyfriend and wraps his hands around his waist causing the other boy to mumble in anger still.</p><p>"Did my teasing bother you that much?" Harry questions as he smiles at the other boy while placing his head on the other's shoulder.</p><p>"Ugh you're such a pain in the ass" Draco says huffing out once again to the other boy causing the boy to let out a small chuckle and Harry gives him a kiss on the cheek before taking his head off of Draco shoulder and walking past him and towards the door.</p><p>Draco watches as his boyfriend does this and looks in surprise when Harry looked back at the boy and holds his hand out.</p><p>"Well? Are you coming or not? We are late for Professor Snape class" Harry says with a smile as Draco walks up to the other one as he grabs his bag off the ground he grabs his boyfriend's hand and they both made their way out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>